


Why did you leave?

by leechansmile



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, Other, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechansmile/pseuds/leechansmile
Summary: “...you left me, without a trace and without an answer”Where it's been a year since you left Seokmin and after dozens of emails, he finally sends you one last email.
Relationships: Lee Seokmin | DK/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Why did you leave?

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo :')) just wanna tell u guys that this is pure angst jsksjksjks and it is a seokminxreader fic, it doesn't apply if female or male jskjsksjksjks
> 
> btw,  
> ENJOY!!!

Why did you leave?

  


Didn't you think about me? When you walked out the door that day, did you looked back? Did you have second thoughts? Or did you just walked out that door without thinking about what could happen if you stayed, what could have happened if you let me explain? Because I'm just so damn curious.

  


I waited… I waited for you all day, I texted you, I called you, but there was no answer.

I tried to find you everywhere, ask your friends where you are but they had no clue, they were as clueless as I was and until I still am.

  


Why did you leave?

  


Was it because of the fight? But we had tons before.

Was it because you were tired of me? But didn't you say that “Even if the world get turned backwards, I still wouldn't get tired of you.” or was it all a lie?

Was it because you couldn't stand to see me cry? But didn't you know how many tears have left my eye when you left, when you opened the door and never came back.

Or was it because you couldn't handle the fact that you said something that you know you wouldn't be able to fix? But baby I was there, I could fix it for you.

I would try and try, until everything was back to normal, even if our relationship starts to day one again I wouldn't mind, just to have you there.

  


But you left.

There was no notes, no warnings, just you walking out the door with everything that you own, including my heart. You walked out my life. Not only the door.

  


I was sleeping that time remember? I was peaceful because I thought that when I woke up everything will be alright but you weren't by my side anymore.

  


Oh! Remember when you first texted me again? Happiness blurred my mind and heart that I couldn't even scream at you about how angry I am because you just left me, without an explanation, without an answer.

  


But you only texted me to tell me to leave you alone, not even a proper break up or explanation, it was because I found out where you were and was about to go to you but you said you didn't want me to do that. Because you were happy already? And how could you? Because even in those two months that I didn't know where you are, I couldn't forget you, but how can you forget me?

  


But again like you know me I was stubborn, I went to you, and when I saw you, all I wanted to do was go up to you and hug you but you looked so happy already, and I hated it. Oh how much I despise it.

  


You were laughing with your friends, you looked so happy. So happy without me. And without thinking I left you be. Even though I wanted to tell you how much I miss you and even forgive you for everything I knew to myself it would fix nothing, because you already found a life without me. And who am I to stop you. A man who loved you for four years, someone who you were once happy with… But that's not me anymore.

  


You cut everything to do with me. You didn't respond to my emails, texts or calls, made your friends not talk to me and even your family. 

  


I want to say I hate you, I want to say that I don't deserve you and I didn't deserve the pain I went through but I couldn't because even after 365 days, 8,760 hours, 525,600 minutes and 31 million seconds, I still couldn't forget you.

  


Because after 1 year of pain and suffering, I still wished we didn't fight that day, maybe it hit a breaking point on you but why did you did that?

Until this day I wished you didn't walk out the door but not every wish is granted.

  


Even if you left me and it's been 365 days since, my stupid heart is still mixed up with anger and love for you,,, I miss you so much. I love you.

  


Maybe this is the last time, I wanna forget you like you forgot me, Thank you for all the memories for all those years that you suddenly didn't want to have but that's you and this is me, Goodbye.

  


But if you read this can you answer the question.

  


Why did you leave?

_**Read✔** _

**Author's Note:**

> btw guys this is also posted on my twitter account @/chanslunette, this is linked there!!!  
> you guys can also interact with me there and send out your opinion <3
> 
> thank u for reading!!!


End file.
